Shocking The Stars With Heraldo
by RandomFandom7722
Summary: What Happens when Santiago invites all of your favorite stars to be...questioned? And not just any questions, either! Your questions! Will feelings be exposed? Will we learn something we shouldn't? Will I stop asking questions? Find out! T to be safe
1. The Start

**Yes, I know I have a lot of stories that I'm working on right now, but I really wanted to get this out.**

**Summary: Heraldo takes his good ol' time, and asks the stars of **_**So Random!**_** The questions YOU ask!**

**Disclaimer: I own diddlysquat. (Idea for the story goes to Joker236)**

* * *

Santiago Heraldo and his Camera crew were huddled around a table.

"What about _Horror…With Heraldo_?" One of the men asked.

"Horror with Heraldo?!?! What the heck?"

"Sorry." The guy mumbled.

In case you hadn't understood what was going on, Santiago needed a new show. A little birdie had told him that his ratings were dropping.

And now here he was, creating his new show that, supposedly, was going to make him epically famous…His words, not mine.

"What about HUGS with Heraldo!!" One of his bald men inquired. 

"Hugs??? You have got to be kidding me, right?? What am I supposed to do…Hug people? No, there has to be something. Something good….I HAVE IT! How about _Shocking the Stars with Santiago Heraldo!_?"

"Umm…Well, what is it about, sir?" Asked someone who was writing everything out.

Santiago smirked, "A talk show. With everyone's favorite stars, who will be answering questions…from the fans!"

Everyone at the table applauded, and some congratulated him for constructing the idea.

They got up, and went onto an empty set. Soon, They had a desk, and two leather chairs.

"Ready?" The Camera guy asked, "and…Action!"

The host threw a million dollar smile at the camera, "Welcome to _Shocking the Stars with Santiago Heraldo!_ I am your host, and will be asking all of your Favorite stars questions. Not just any questions though. They will be _Your_ questions. Many things will be revealed. Some that weren't meant to be revealed. Maybe we'll get feelings exposed. Who knows? So send in your questions, and they will be answered, but only on _Shocking the Stars with Santiago Heraldo!_"

"And…Cut!"

* * *

**Well, First, send in your questions for….LITTLE MISS "SUNSHINE" MONROE! I'm not sure if I will answer ALL of your questions, but I possibly could. It all depends on how many reviews I get.**

**I'll update soon. Promise!**

**Remember, I'll need an average amount of questions for one chapter, so Please send in ANY questions you would like Sonny to answer.**

**Thanks,**

**~:):(:~RandomFandom7722~:):(:~**


	2. Little Miss Sonshine Monroe

**I would have put this chapter out earlier, but I was waiting for more reviews….and they never came. :( Oh well, maybe I'll get more reviews after this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own diddlysquat. **

* * *

(This story will be in a different format than my other stories, because it's easier.)

Santiago-Hello, and welcome to, _Shocking the stars with Heraldo!_ *Cheesy theme music plays* Please give a warm welcome to our guest, Little Miss Sonshine Monroe!!

Audience-*Claps*

Sonny-*Walks out and waves* Hey guys!

Santiago-*Shakes Sonny's hand* Good to have you here, miss Monroe. Take a seat. Let's go right into the questions. Only four people had questions.

Sonny-Oh?

Santiago- Don't worry, we'll bring you back later on in the show, and then maybe you'll have more fans.

Sonny-Um….okay….?

Santiago-Right. The first question is from harryPotter. What's it like working on a TV show that you used to watch all the time?

Sonny-Oh, It's so amazing! It was always my dream, and now I'm living it. And the cast is great.

Santiago-I see, so, since we're on the topic, tell us about your cast.

Sonny-Well, they're amazing!

Santiago-Anything…juicy?

Sonny-Juicy? No….not really.

Santiago-You sure? Are you really sure?

Sonny-yes.

Santiago-Okay then, next question! This question is from UnitedKingdomBabe. Looks like you have fans in the UK.

Sonny-Aww! That is so cool!

Santiago-Yes, it is. Her question is who would you choose out of these Blokes?

Chad Dylan Cooper?

Nico Harris?

Grady Mitchell?

James Conroy?

Sonny-*Smiles and laughs* Blokes. I like that word. It's a funny word.

Santiago-Your answer?

Sonny-Right! Sorry, well, can I choose two, because I can't choose between Nico and Grady.

Santiago-Only one.

Sonny-umm….but I can't choose between them!

Santiago-*Smiles deviously* Then choose someone else.

Sonny-*Thinks, then gasps* Is this a trick question?? Did they know that I wouldn't be able to choose between them, and then I'd have to pick Chad because it definitely wouldn't be James??

Santiago-Hmm…possibly, but only they know. The sooner you choose, the sooner we move on to the next question.

Sonny-Umm…………..

Santiago-*Sings* Tik Tok, on the clock!

Sonny-*looks strangely at Santiago* Um, I guess I have to choose *mumbles* Chad then.

Santiago-I can't hear you!

Sonny-I said I guess I have to choose Chad then.

Santiago-*Smiles* Phew! Glad that's over! Is there any specific reason you chose him? Like maybe…..you're quite close to him?

Sonny-W-what?!? N-no! I only chose him b-because I had to!

Santiago-Then why are you stuttering?

Sonny-Because I stutter….when….uh…I'm not close to someone!

Santiago-I see. Moving on. The next question is from SimpleyChanny. Ooh, love the name! Well, actually they have two questions. The first one is what is your middle name?

Sonny- Well, my middle name is Demetria.

Santiago-Is that short for anything…like Demetrianna…or demetrialla or demetriagaburg…or even Demetriayanamanamana?

Sonny-…um, no….not that I know of…

Santiago-good. Next question. Who do you like like?

Sonny-*gulps* Like like?

Santiago-As in someone you dream about…someone your dying to kiss….someone who has blonde hair….and blue-

Sonny-*Interrupts* I get it!

Santiago-And?

Sonny-*Looks around* Um….well….I really like….uh….Zac Efron!!! Yeah! OMG he is gorgeous!

Santiago-What?

Sonny-Zac Efron.

Santiago-A-are you sure there isn't someone else.

Sonny-What? Psh, are you accusing me of lying? Come on! As if I'd lie! Psh, no!

Santiago-*Stares* Riiiight. Fine then, be that way, but mark my words! I will squeeze out every little secret of yours!

Sonny-*jumps back*

Santiago-*Straightens tie* Eh hem, the next question is from tmizzy2125. How do you feel about Chad Dylan Cooper? Really?

Sonny-*Looks at the ground* Honestly?

Santiago-Honestly.

Sonny-Well, his ego is huge, and he can be a selfish jerk, but he can also be sweet. He has his moments. Moments that....make me think that deep down inside of him, there's someone who really cares, but the moments are ruined by his ego….always.

Santiago- *Looks in camera* Oooooh……looks like someone has feelings!!

Sonny-What?!? I don't have feelings for him, and he doesn't have feelings for me.

Santiago-And how do you know that?

Sonny-*Looks sad* Because, I'm a random, and he's a falls. We're on rival shows. It would never work out.

Santiago-Do you want it to work out?

Sonny-I don't know.

Santiago-Wow, an honest answer for a hard question! Well, thanks for joining us, on _Shocking the Stars with Heraldo!_ *Cheesy theme music plays*

Audience-*Claps loudly*

* * *

**Well, I was hoping to get more reviews, but I guess since I only had one chapter…it didn't have many fans, which Is why I am saving a certain three named jerk throb until I have more reviews.**

**So next up will be TAWNI HART!!**

**Review!!!**

**~:):(:~Randomfandom7722~:):(:~**


	3. Hart to Hart

**ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?????? Thought so! :) Sorry I haven't updated, I'll have quite a bit of time to update now, since SCHOOL'S OUT!! Well, for me it is. (Homeschooler). Remember, you HAVE to send questions in, otherwise, I'll have nothing to go on. **

**I need to clear up a few things. Chad will NOT be in this chapter, Im saving him for later. ;)**

**Okay, enough of this. Stupid black bold print. ON TO THE SHOW!!/story.**

**(Ugh, forgot the stupid disclaimer)**

**Disclaimer: I'M NOT STUPID!!**

**Me: Then why do I dislike you?**

**Disclaimer: You're only mad because YOU DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS STORY!!**

**Me:……Fine, you win.**

**Disclaimer: Yay!**

**Me: For now.**

Santiago: Welcome to….._Shocking the Stars with Santiago Heraldo!_

_*Cheesy theme music* _I'm your lovely host, Heraldo, and today, answering your questions is…_*Drum Roll* _Tawni Hart!

Tawni: _*Walks out and waves*_

Santiago: Please, take a seat miss Hart. So, anything you would like to say before we start?

Tawni: _*Smiles*_ Well of course. _*Pulls out note cards* _First, I would like to…

Santiago: _*Interrupts her* _Thank you! Now on to the questions. Okay, you have four questions from Lovely SOS. The first one is, Would you rather kill Sonny or NEVER wear pink again?

Tawni: Well, I'm not really violent, but I could always hire someone to do it!

Santiago: So you'd kill Sonny, JUST so you could wear pink?

Tawni: Pink is my favorite color.

Santiago: I see…….Moving on! Did you ever like Chad?

Tawni: _*Hesitates*_ Fine, I do admit that I did like Goldfarb while in the goody gang. _*Looks off into the distance*_ He was the duck duck to my goose. _*Looks back at Santiago*_ But I grew out of it. Like I told Sonny, its like chicken pocks. I had it once, I'll never have it again.

Santiago: Riiiiight……What, Who's "Goldfarb"?

Tawni: Cooper

Santiago: You mean, he used to be Chad Dylan GOLDFARB?

Tawni:_ *Looks down at her nails* _Yep

Santiago: _*Laughs*_ You here that America? Chad Dylan Goldfarb??

Audience: _*Laughs*_

Santiago: Now that's the kind of stuff I'm looking for. Next question, was the goody gang fun?

Tawni: Sure.

Santiago: Sure?

Tawni: Sure.

Santiago: Okay then….What is your favorite food?

Tawni: Why do people want to know that?? Is it so my adoring fans can send it to my doorstep?!? My favorite food is chocolate!!!!!!!!! Send how ever many boxes to (Insert Hollywood address here)

Santiago: I don't think that was really the reason they asked Tawni…

Tawni: Then why'd they ask?

Santiago: Because they want to know.

Tawni: _*Gasps* _They're not stalkers, are they?! Back off! I have pepper spray!!!! _*Pulls peppers spray out of her purse*_

Santiago: Tawni! Calm down! They're not stalkers!

Tawni: I bet you're a stalker too! _*Sprays him with pepper spray* _Stay back!!!

Santiago: AHH! MY EYES!!!!!!!!

Tawni: I am victorious.

Santiago: I AM NOT A STALKER!!! IM A HOST!!

Tawni: You are?

Santiago: YES!

Tawni: Oh.

Santiago: _*Wipes eyes and glares at her* _Are you finished?

Tawni: _*Puts pepper spray back in her bag* _Yes.

Santiago: _*Straightens tie and mumbles something about a safe house* _ That's. All. The. Questions. You. Have. From. Lovely SOS. The. Next. Question. Is. From. channylover24. Tawni would be When Sonny first came to So Random why did you hate her so much?

Tawni: I guess it's because…I didn't want to share the spotlight…

Santiago: An honest answer. Thank heavens. Any other things you'd like to add?

Tawni: No, not really.

Santiago: Next questions is from XxYellowRibbonxX. Tawni, Who would you rather date?

A) Nico Harris

B)Grady Mitchel

C)Josh The Mail Guy

D)Chad Dylan Cooper

E)James Conroy

F)Skylar DeVane

G)Ferguson Michaels

Tawni: Okay, Nico and Grady are DEFINITELY not my type. And Josh? EW! And definitely not Goldfarb. Conroy, no. Skylar….Maybe Skylar.

Santiago: Ferguson?

Tawni: Nah. Skylar.

Santiago: Okay, now a question from professional idiot. What's your GPA.

Tawni: GPA?

Santiago: _*Nods*_

Tawni: What's that?

Santiago: Your grade point average.

Tawni: Whats a grade point average?

Santiago: _*Smiles into the camera*_ Well, professional idiot, THERE is your answer! That's all the questions we have for today. Come back next week for more!! BUT only on _Shocking the Stars with Santiago Heraldo!_ _*Cheesy theme music*_

Audience: _*Claps*_

**NOW……Drum roll please, send in your questions for….NICO HARRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Woooo!**

**Please review! Thanks guys, hope you liked it!**

**~:):(:~RandomFandom7722~:):(:~**


End file.
